


Frodo and The Shire Dragon

by photonromance



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Smaug in The Shire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photonromance/pseuds/photonromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bilbo returns to the Shire with Smaug, young Frodo is shy of this new visitor. Smaug is unsure himself, but between them unsteady friendship becomes bonding proper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frodo and The Shire Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill no one asked for [ here ](http://smaugbilbo.tumblr.com/post/86042931566/i-have-little-smaugbo-ideas-all-the-time-and-my-most). I do love getting in other people's posts and making nonsense.

Frodo is still a young hobbit when Bilbo returns with Smaug. He's all soft curls and wide eyes and when he first sees Smaug, his mouth goes wide and round in a perfect O. He holds to Bilbo's pant leg and chews his lip, looking up at Smaug with wonder in his blue eyes. 

Smaug watches him curiously, but does not press the child. Most of the other Hobbits are just as shy. Words running dry when Smaug joins his little lover in public. 

He lets Bilbo dress him in trousers that are usually a little too short and loose white shirts, fitted to leave his wings free, that he tends to leave more open than not. 

He's well aware of how exotic he is. 

Sometimes he flaunts it. Leaving his shirts open to expose the pallor of his skin and the jags of scaled flesh at his joints. But mostly he stays in Bilbo's maze of a home and keeps to himself. 

But then there's little Frodo. 

Bilbo says the child loves to play outside, chase rabbits and butterflies. Says he's adventurous and outgoing but Smaug sees nothing like it. Frodo follows him from room to room, always playing quietly just inside. 

Smaug doesn't understand why the child won't leave him to his self imposed solitude until Bilbo brings him a little bundle of flowers and grass. "From Frodo." Bilbo says wryly, "He's too shy to give them to you himself." Smaug watches Frodo peek out from behind the door jamb nearby.

Then Smaug understands. He tries to be kinder to Frodo from then on. He asks the boy to help him set the table for Bilbo's wonderful meals and wash up with him after. He insists on doing dishes when Bilbo cooks, which is usually, and Frodo drags a stepstool over help, giggling when Smaug makes them soap beards.

It is still a long time before Frodo really seems to open up. Bilbo is hanging the wash while Smaug suns himself leisurely nearby when Frodo finally seems to work up his nerve. Smaug has forgone his shirt for the sun and his tail is draped to the side, soaking up the warm. 

Frodo has been scooting closer for some time now, trying to be subtle though Smaug has been watching him the whole time. Smaug doesn't yet know what he's doing. 

It's revealed when something soft brushes Smaug's tail. It's low, near the tip, and so light it might have passed as a breeze. But it is followed by a firmer touch, a deliberate stroke of soft fingertips. Smaug peeks one eye and watches Frodo run his fingers over the small bumps that lead higher. 

Bilbo comes over with the empty wash basket and Frodo jerks back, blushing furiously. Bilbo ruffles his hair. "If you're curious, just ask him." He scolds gently. 

Bilbo kneels nearer and pushes back the curls falling over Smaug's cheek. He kisses the corner of his dragon's mouth and strokes two fingers up the spines that rise from his mop of hair. Smaug tugs him down to spread out beside him. There's a long, contented moment where they stare at each other, lost and so happy. 

Frodo coughs selfconciously. Bilbo laughs and pats his side. "Frodo wants to touch your wings." He explains as the boy moves to sit lightly on Bilbo's back, "Do you mind?" 

Smaug rumbles softly, spreading his wings slightly. "You may." He smiles up at Frodo, not hungry or sharp, but trying to be kind, "You need not fear me, young one. None in the shire need fear me." 

Frodo nods, but he's transfixed already. Those little fingers stroke over the ridge of bone that frames Smaug's wing. Down the slope to find the leathery membrane. 

It's not like when when Bilbo's hands pets him. The hands are so much smaller and the touch isn't sensual, just exploratory. Frodo's expression is pure wonder. He pulls back when he notices them watching him. He's still blushed and Smaug ruffles his hair lightly. 

"Do not be afraid, young one." Smaug tells him firmly, "I am not who I once was." Frodo nods shyly, understanding this time, before he climbs off his uncle and and runs to play. Bilbo leans over to kiss Smaug and he covers him in the shade of his wing while they take their time.

Frodo is much more open after that. He brings Smaug little bundles of flowers and sits with him on the steps pleading for stories. 

Smaug tells him tales of flight and his once treasure in the mountain. Frodo sits on the grass and watches Smaug paint him pictures with his stories. "Why would you leave?" Frodo asked breathlessly when Smaug told him of the endless halls filled with gold. 

Smaug hesitates and Bilbo sits up from the herb bed he was diligently weeding as though he's heard them. He looks back at them both and smiles. He's sweaty and dirty and he still makes Smaug's heart begin to hammer. 

"I found another treasure." He says without a thought, "The greatest treasure I think I will ever find." 

Frodo looks confused. "What kind of treasure?" He persists. 

Smaug ruffles his curls and rises. "You will know it one day, perhaps." He explains as he hops down a few steps to crouch beside his lover. 

Bilbo doesn't hesitate to kiss him.


End file.
